It's a little complicated
by Blondie103
Summary: Maya always has this feeling when something isn't quite right... Lucaya Cental, attempted Riarkle
1. Something's Not Right

Maya had that feeling again. She knew something wasn't right, but she just quite couldn't put her finger on it.

It was Tuesday. It wasn't exactly raining but it wasn't bright and sunny either. It was the calm before the storm.

School ended yet none of the after school activities were canceled. It was not raining therefore there was no reason for them to be.

Maya finished at Art Club early and decided to go surprise Riley. They normally couldn't hang out in Tuesday's because of Art and Lucas's football or baseball or whatever sport he happened to be playing at that time. In this case it was spring so it was baseball.

"Knock knock." Maya said as she entered through Rileys window.

"Peaches! What are you doing here? It's Tuesday…"

"I know, I finished art early and thought I'd surprise you since Lucas has practice until 7pm."

"Well yay! I've been dying to tell you about today."

"What happened today?" Maya asked.

"Well my parenting class teacher decided that we're doing a family assignment. Today I got married."

"What?! To who? Why did you tell me?"

"Charlie Gardner."

"Oh." Maya said a little disgusted.

"Yea that's what I said. I'm just glad it's not real."

"And how does Farkle feel about this?"

"Farkle? What's it matter what Farkle thinks? We broke up remember?"

"I didn't approve it so your still together." Maya protested.

"Peaches, its over between us."

"Never say never." Maya said.

Just then Riley's phone rang.

"Is that Farkle now?" Maya played.

Riley made a face at her.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Riley, it's Zay."_

 _"Zay? Why didn't you call from your cell?"_

 _"It's dead, but that's beside the point. Do you know where Maya is? She isn't answering her phone and she wasn't in the art room."_

 _"Yea yea, she's right here. She came by while you and Lucas finished practice."_

 _"Oh good." Zay said relieved._

 _"Zay what's going on? What's all the noise in the background."_

 _"Riley there's been an accident." Rileys eyes widened._

 _"It's Lucas." Zay said._

 _Riley immediately looked at Maya who was fumbling with Rileys makeup at her vanity._

 _Maya didn't notice at first until she caught wind of Rileys face in the mirror and turned around._

 _"It just happened out of no where and I couldn't get hold of Maya. Riley it's bad. It's really really bad." Zay said trying to hold it together._

"Riley what's going on? Your scaring me." Maya said to her as she just sat there listening to Zay.

 _"Where are you?" Riley finally said._

 _"Were at Jenkins Hospital. Their calling me Riley. I gotta go but you and Maya need to get here."_

They hung up the phone and Riley sprung into action.

"We need to go." Riley said getting up putting on shoes quickly.

"Riles what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Maya, I don't have the details but something happened. It's Lucas."

Maya's face went pale. All the blood rushed out of Maya's body.

"I don't know what's going on but Zay says it's bad. They're at Jenkins Hospital."

Maya wasn't responding.

"Maya? Maya we need to go!" Riley exclaimed pulling Maya out of her room and flying through the front door.

The subway couldn't move fast enough. Maya was dying inside. Lucas and Maya were inseparable; they were the best of friends, and if Maya lost that, well then she might as well lose herself. Yes she loved Riley but you need a balance and Lucas was that balance for Maya.

The subway finally sped to a stop and Maya and Riley started running to the hospital, it was now pouring and storming all around, but nothing would stop the girls from getting to their friends.

They reached the hospital and ran into the emergency room.

"Zay!" Riley yelled

"Riley, Maya, your soaked."

"Zay what happened?" Maya said catching her breath.

"I don't really know. I got a phone call saying Lucas had been in an accident and he needed a family member here. I'm listed as his brother. They said he was with Missy, they were walking through Times Square when he got hit by a bus."

Maya's heart stopped.

"I don't know the details-"

"How is he?" Maya interjected.

"I don't know. So much has happened, doctors keep throwing out fancy terms left and right, I just I don't know." Zay was running on. He was terrified himself.

"Zay please calm down." Riley said. "We'll find out okayy."

Just then a nurse walked by.

"Excuse me. Can we get an update on Lucas Friar?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his brother."

They lady looked at Zay like he was crazy.

"I'm not lying." Zay said.

"Fine. He's got a concussion and broken ribs. He's got a broken foot and his face is completely gashed up. Luckily there's no internal bleeding or anything."

"Can we see him?" Riley asked.

"He's asleep and still being evaluated. Maybe in a little while." She said walking away.

Maya was silent through this whole thing.

"Maya are you alright?" Riley asked.

She just shook her head in all kinds of ways.

"It doesn't matter how I am. It matters how Lucas is." Maya said.

"Wait." Riley said all of a sudden. "You said he was with Missy."

"Yea, she's fine though. Not a single scratch."

"What was he doing with her? I thought they broke up." Riley said.

Again Maya was staying silent.

"I don't know." Zay said.

It was hours before the doctors would let anyone see Lucas. He was awake and had given his statements to the police so he was allowed visitors now.

The teens went in all together. Zay and Riley were both a mess, but Maya was strong. She was very silent but she was strong. Never broke a single tear.

"Lucas!" Zay exclaimed as they entered the room. "What the hell man?!"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He joked.

"Lucas are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yes Riley I'm fine." He smiled.

"Good. I was so worried." She said giving him a hug.

Maya was silent. She was standing in the back of the room observing.

Lucas just looked at her confused. She didn't say anything. She was very much acting like a brick wall.

"Is Maya alright?" Lucas whispered into Rileys ear as they hugged.

"I don't know. She's been like this for hours." Riley said.

Sometime went by and Maya still hadn't said anything or done anything. She just sat in the chair across the room keeping to herself.

Lucas had given Zay a look telling him to take Riley and go else where.

"Hey Riley, you wanna go grab some drinks with me?" Zay said taking the hint.

"Yea sure." She said completely oblivious as to what was going on.

Riley and Zay left and Lucas turned his attention to Maya who was avoiding his eyes.

"So are you not going to talk to me?" He asked her.

She didn't reply.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Maya just huffed and shook her head.

"Maya. Please talk to me. Say something, say anything." He begged.

She took a second before finally saying anything.

"What is there to say?" She muttered. "You want me to say how happy I am that you're okayy? You want me to say that I don't know what I'd do without you? What do you want me to say Lucas?!" Maya was getting angry.

"Maya I don't understand."

"You're right, you don't. You don't understand what I felt when Zay called and said that you were in a bad accident. You don't understand what I felt as I sat in the subway and that waiting room out there not knowing what the hell was going on because no doctor would speak to any of us. You don't understand how sacred I was. What were you even doing downtown Lucas? With Missy of all people? You just-" Maya was starting to break down. "You just don't understand what you are to me." She whispered while breaking into sobs.

Lucas was speechless. He had never seen Maya this way.

"Maya I-"

"What if something worse had happened?! What if- if you were hurt worse Lucas?! I just- I can't." She cried.

She was finally looking at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and she could see the hurt in his.

"Maya, come here." Lucas said holding his arms out.

Maya got up and went over to him. She didn't get to close though.

Lucas grabbed her hands as she stood next to his bed.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking okayy. I don't want to think about what could've happened. How worse it could have been."

Maya was crying harder.

"Maya I'm still here and I'm fine. And I'd really like it if I could have my best friend back because I don't like this quiet Maya who built up a brick wall. I like the Maya who is brutally honest no matter how mean or hurtful her comments are. Where's that Maya? The one I love."

"You want me to be honest?" She said pulling herself together.

"How - _smack_ \- stupid - _smack_ \- can - _smack_ \- you - _smack_ \- be - _smack_?!" Maya said hitting him consistently.

"Ow, Maya."

"You're an idiot Lucas." Maya said walking away from him.

"This is the Maya I know." He smiled.

"This isn't funny Lucas. This whole situation isn't funny!" She exaggerated.

"I know Maya-"

"What the hell were you doing downtown? With Missy of all people?"

Lucas smiled faded.

"She called me. Said she needed help. Said she was stuck in downtown and she was scared because she was lost. I didn't know she was playing me."

"So what? She pushed you in front of the bus?"

"As devious as Missy is I don't think she could ever do something of that nature. No, she was going to cross the street and the bus came out of no where. I ran and pushed her out of the way."

"And you got hit. So you're here because of her." Maya said angry. "She's only ever hurt you Luke."

"Maya I am fine. I just want to forget about the whole day."

"So you just want me to forget that Missy is the reason you're here? That she's the cause of all this pain? I can't just do that Lucas. It doesn't work that way."

"I know it doesn't, but it doesn't mean we can't forget for a little while. Maya can we just be happy that I am alright?"

"Luke, what if the situation was worse?"

"Maya I don't wanna think about that."

"But I can't stop! When Zay called, my heart stopped Lucas!"

"Maya I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"I guess nothing then." Maya said lowly.

"Maya?"

"I need to go." Maya said running out.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted.

Maya ran out past Zay and Riley.

"Maya?" Riley said as she passed her.

Zay and Riley looked at each other before Riley went after her.

"Maya?"

"No Riles, I know I was hard on him. I don't need a speech about how I should've lightened up."

"Maya your allowed to feel whatever you want about all this."

"You don't think I shouldn't have yelled at him?"

"Well, I think you were hard on him, yes, but I've never seen you feel so much before. Maybe this is just to hard for you to contain it all."

"Yea, well this is why I don't do feelings." Maya joked.

Riley laughed a little.

"It's just so hard to think about what if it was worse."

"We can't live life by what ifs Maya. Lucas is fine. He's a little broken physically, but he's fine and he wants his best friend in there helping him through this."

Maya was silent.

"Maya, I hate to ask this, but have you thought about what he might be feeling?"

"What?"

"I mean, Lucas may be fine on the outside, but he's probably scared to death on the inside."

May instantly became more attentive.

"I- I guess I haven't thought about him in this. Only me. I'm so selfish!" Maya exclaimed.

"You're not selfish. You just love him is all."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Maya worried.

"I think he's not even mad at you. He's worried about you and yet he's the one in the hospital." Riley laughed.

"I need to go talk to him." Maya said standing up.

Riley stood with her.

"Thanks Riles!" She said hugging her.

"Anything for my best friend."

"Riley, if I learned anything today, it's that life is short, and anything can happen. Don't let the argument you and Farkle had stand between you. Talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"Maya I-"

"Riley." Maya nodded in a direction behind Riley.

Riley turned to look and there was Farkle standing there waiting his turn.

Riley couldn't help but smile a little.

"Talk to him." Maya smiled.

With that being said Maya made her way inside leaving Farkle and Riley alone.

Maya took a deep breath before knocking on Lucas's room door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Lucas smiled. "Always."

Maya smiled standing in the door way.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone." Zay said getting up.

Before walking out of the room he stopped and put a hand on Maya's shoulder.

Maya smiled.

Once he was gone Maya just looked at Lucas.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"You go." Lucas said.

Maya took a breath.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was only thinking about myself and not how you were doing. You must be so scared."

Lucas smiled and shook his head no.

"I was scared, but I was mostly scared about what would happen if I were to lose you." He said.

Maya's breath hitched. She had butterflies.

Lucas held his hand out to her inkling for her to grab it.

Maya moved forward and grabbed it and sat next him on his bed.

"Maya," he said tucking a hair behind he ear, "I love you, and if I had lost you, I don't know what I would do. The thought of leaving you here without me, I just can't."

A tear fell from her eye.

"I love you too Lucas."

Maya hugged him so tight.

Sometime passed by.

Well I should let you rest. Maya said finally breaking the silence.

"You don't have to leave." Lucas said as she was moving to get up.

"But you need your rest." Maya argued.

"Maya," he said grabbing her hand, "please stay."

Maya contemplated for a second before giving in and laying next to him again.

Before they knew it the two fell asleep.

You'd think they were dating, but no.


	2. Welcome Home

The night seemed to flash by.

Mrs. Friar came in the next morning to find her son and the young girl sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. She snapped a quick picture before waking the two.

"Lucas. Lucas wake up."

"Momma? What time is it?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"It's morning son. The doctors need to come in to administer your medication."

"Okayy, just give me a sec?"

She nodded and left the room.

Lucas looked down to Maya who was sound asleep against his chest.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Maya." He whispered. "Maya."

"Go back to bed." She muttered.

He chuckled.

"Maya it's morning."

She groaned.

"The doctors need to come in and give me my meds and such."

"Okayy, okayy." She moaned sitting up.

He was smiling at her like an idiot.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're beautiful in the morning."

"Shut up." She said hitting him in the shoulder.

He laughed.

"You're beautiful always." He smiled.

"You're tired Huckleberry." Maya argued shaking off the compliment.

Lucas laced their fingers together causing Maya to stop. Her breath hitched and she looked at their combined hands.

She didn't know what to say or what to do.

They were both frozen, Lucas staring at Maya and Maya staring at their hands.

The two were interrupted by the doctor.

"Morning Mr. Friar, Mr. Friars guest."

Maya jumped up and off the bed.

"Morning." She said to the nurse.

Lucas was upset because he just lost his moment.

"Well I should go home and clean up." Maya said as the doctor starting changing his fluids.

Maya started picking up her bag and putting on her shoes.

"Are you going to come back later?" Lucas asked.

"Of course Huckleberry. I can't let you rot in here alone can I?" She joked.

"No I guess you can't." He smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Maya smiled and then left.

"Your very lucky to have a girl like her. I see many patients in here at your age that don't have such great companions."

"Thank you, but she isn't my girl." Lucas said.

"No? Well can I give you some advice from a woman's point of view?"

"Sure." Lucas said.

"She wants to be. Just the way she looks at you. She loves you and I can see that and I've only seen her a few times."

Lucas smiled a little.

"Don't hold back, I hope this experience has taught you that life can be short." The nurse said before leaving the room.

* * *

Maya made her way home and once she got inside she stopped to catch her breath. She had this smile on her face that she couldn't seem to get rid of.

She pulled out her phone and texted Riley.

Maya: _"We need to talk."_

Riley: _"Emergency?"_

Maya: _"Not yet. Be here in 30?"_

Riley: _"Already on my way!"_

Maya had little time to shower.

She was on her way out when she walked into her room wrapped in a towel to find Riley sitting cross cross apple sauce on her bed.

Maya nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Geez Riles. Next time some warning please."

"Sorry Peaches. So who's first, me or you?"

"Lets start with you so I can get dressed."

"Alright. So I talked to Farkle."

"And?"

"And nothing. We both apologized to each other but agreed that maybe it's best if we stay separated, just friends."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what's best."

"But is it what you want?" Maya asked again.

"I don't know what I want Peaches, I'm so confused."

"Feelings are confusing aren't they?" Maya said as she pulled out a pair of shorts.

"Yea, that's why you don't do them." Riley reminded her.

"Which is why I've been thinking…" Riley started as Maya walked into her closet.

"This whole situation has made me realize some things that I don't think I realized before."

"And what would that be darling?" Maya said as she put on a nice but sexy shirt.

"Very nice, I like the outfit. It's very mature looking." Riley said in-between her monologue.

Maya had put on shorts that had rips in them and and fancier purple tank top that had gold straps and was just tight enough to show off how skinny Maya was. She was also wearing gold strapped sandals and her hair was perfectly curled and sitting in her shoulders since she blow dried it. She had touched up her makeup so her eyelashes were long and dark and and lipstick was the perfect shade of subtle so it was difficult to tell she had any on.

"Thanks!" Maya smiled and moved to her mirror to do one last perfect check.

"Anyways, this whole situation has got me thinking, and I realize that I never lost my feelings for Lucas."

Maya froze inside.

"What?" She said still checking her makeup, playing it cool.

"I just realized that I still like him, a lot actually. Thinking about how he could just be gone in a second, I don't want that." Riley said.

Maya stood up and faced her.

"So you're saying that you want to be with Lucas?"

"I don't know."

"Riley."

"I think so… Actually yea."

Maya's heart dropped. After last night she thought maybe she could finally be something with Lucas, but here was just another obstacle in her way of never getting her happily every after.

"Maya?" Riley said. "Are you alright with that?"

Maya wasn't listening. She was lost in thought.

"Maya?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." Maya said snapping out of her brain.

"I asked if you'd be alright with that?"

"What? Your checking with me?"

"Well yea, you and Lucas are practically joined at the hip."

"No we aren't." Maya played it off. "Riley you can feel whatever you feel for Lucas, we're just friends."

Riley instantly got perkier. "Thanks Peaches!" She exclaimed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Riley said.

"Oh I- I don't even remember." Maya smiled. "Should we get going?"

"Definitely!" Riley said shooting up.

Maya wasn't showing it but inside she was heart broken, again.

* * *

The two girls made their way to Lucas's room once in the hospital. As they walked through the teens unit Maya got more than enough comments from injured or sick boys on her appearance. She even got stopped by one to be hit on.

Riley left the two alone and made her way to Lucas's room herself.

Maya was trying to be nice but she didn't just wanna turn the guy down rudely. I mean he was in the hospital after all.

"Hey Riles!" Zay said as she came in the room.

"Hey Guys! Lucas, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. They're saying I can go home anytime now."

"Well that's good!" Riley smiled.

Awkward silence…

"Where's Maya?" Zay finally asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, she got stopped by another patient our age in the hall. He was hitting on her and such."

"What?" Lucas said.

"Yea. He was flirting with her majorly and she didn't want to be rude since he's injured so she hung back for a second to talk with him."

"Oh." Lucas said trying not to show the jealousy on his face.

Another awkward silence…

Just then Maya came in.

"Well, that was odd." Maya said setting her bag down.

"So we hear you got a new boyfriend." Zay played.

"Haha, no. I just didn't want to be rude."

"So we won't be meeting him anytime soon? No alter or future babies?" Zay continued.

"Unfortunately no."

Lucas was smiling to himself.

"But he seemed a lot more interested and must have thought I was too because he gave me his number." Maya said holding out her arm.

Zay laughed.

Riley smiled.

Lucas frowned.

"I think you've got yourself a keeper Maya." Zay said. "I mean a guy doesn't write his number on your arm unless he's serious about you." Zay continued to play.

Maya couldn't help but laugh.

Once she stopped she finally turned her attention to Lucas.

"Hey Ranger Rick. You look better today."

"I feel better. Thanks for asking. You look amazing by the way."

"Oh this old thing." Maya played. "Thanks."

"Hey kids." Lucas mother came in the room.

"Hey Mrs. Friar." Maya said.

"Maya, please call me Leslie."

"Leslie." Maya said.

"So I've been talking with the doctor and he says you can go home today."

"Finally." Lucas said.

"The only thing is I have a meeting and I need to go out of town."

"Okayy so I'll be home home alone then?"

"Well the doctor prefers for you not be home alone. So I came to see if your friends would like to spend the night at our house for a couple of nights until I am back…?"

She looked at his friends.

"Well I'd love to but we all know my father." Riley said.

"And I would but I'm grounded for skipping class the other day." Zay said.

"Maya?" Leslie said.

"I don't know…" Maya played just to agitate Lucas.

"Maya." Lucas whined.

"I'd love to." She finally gave in.

"Awesome. Thanks darling!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Anytime Mrs- Leslie." Maya smiled.

"Alright son, well I need to catch my flight. You'll make sure he gets home alright?"

"Yes Ma'am." Maya said.

"Be safe!" Leslie said before giving her son a kiss on the head and leaving.

"Who knew Lucas Friar would need a babysitter?" Zay laughed.

"Yea, you'd think with him being the older one he'd be babysitting us?" Maya joked too.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Lucas said.

Riley gave Maya that look.

"Hey Zay. Wanna come help me with something?" Maya asked.

"With what?"

"Something in the hallway." He argued back.

"Oh just get up and come with me." Maya said sternly.

"Fine fine." Zay surrendered and left the room.

It was just Lucas and Riley now.

"What do you think that was all about?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Riley played. "But hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okayy, shoot."

"So this whole situation has got me thinking and I realized that I still like you." She said.

"What? What about Farkle?"

"Well he chose Smackle and I never really got over you anyways."

"Riley I don't understand. You're the one who broke up with me because you had feelings for Farkle."

"I know, but after all this I realized that any of us could just be gone tomorrow, and I don't want to hold back."

"Riley, I'm flattered and all, really, but I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

"What?"

"I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh. Who?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is. Clearly she's better than me so I have a right to know who."

"Riley it doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does if you feel so strongly for her."

"Riley."

"Who?!" She demanded.

"It's Maya alright, I love Maya."

Riley gasped.

Zay and Maya entered the room right after that.

"You two done making out yet?" Zay joked.

"I gotta go." Riley said running out.

Zay looked at Lucas.

"What happened? If you hurt her Ranger Rick I'll mess you up so bad."

"Nothing happened. She told me she still liked me and I told her I didn't feel the same; that I had feelings for another girl."

"Awe man. She's probably devastated." Maya said going after Riley.

* * *

"Riley! Riley wait!" Maya said running out the doors.

"I made a fool of myself back there."

"No, you were brave and told him how you really feel."

"And he doesn't feel the same. He likes another girl. God I feel so stupid!" Riley cried.

"Riley."

"How could I think after a year he'd still feel the same? How could I think he'd just sit around and wait for me?"

"Riley, I don't know who this other girl is but she's not you. No one is you. If Lucas doesn't want you then he's a big idiot."

"Maya-"

"No Riley. He's the dumb one for passing you up."

"I think I'm just gonna go home." Riley said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll call you later." Riley said walking off.

* * *

"Well she's upset." Maya said coming back into the room.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know you didn't. She just thought this whole year you've been waiting for her."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, well you know Riley."

The doctor comes in.

"Mr. Friar. Your mother signed the papers and you are free to go. Just make sure you only take your boot off when you shower and to take it easy because those broken ribs could puncture an intestine if your not careful. It's not likely but it can happen."

"Thank you doctor." Lucas said.

"Alright well I have to go home before I get in more trouble for being late." Zay said.

"And I'll let you change." Maya said leaving the room.

Soon enough Lucas changed and the two were on the subway headed for his house.

* * *

The entered his home.

"You should lie down. You don't want to push yourself to far." Maya said.

"I'm alright."

"I'm serious Ranger Rick."

"I'm serious too Shortstack."

"Fine but when you're bleeding internally and I have to call an ambulance I won't hesitate to tell you I told you so."

Lucas laughed. "Okayy!"

He sat down on the couch.

"Are you hungry? I could make us some food…" she said looking through his cabinets in the kitchen. "Well, if you had some anyway."

"Yea, momma didn't do much shopping because of her meeting."

"Oh. Well we could always order for delivery…"

"That sounds good." Lucas said.

The two ordered pizza.

"So what do you wanna do?" Maya said sitting on the couch next to him.

"We could watch a movie?" He said.

"Alright, which one?"

"Well my mom just bought the whole Transformers set for me…"

"Movie marathon it is!" Maya said jumping up.

Lucas smiled.

"Hey no laughing at me because I like the Transformers." Maya said. "It beats things like the notebook and safe haven."

"What? You don't like happily every afters?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I know I'll never get one."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I wasn't meant to have one. My dad left, I have half a mom. No guy has ever stuck around to care about me enough. You live and you learn Ranger Rick."

Maya out the first movie in and sat back down next to him.

"I'm still here." He said looking at her.

"Well you don't have a choice. If you leave I'll kill you."

Lucas laughed. "I have no plans for leaving anyways."

The were halfway through the movie when the doorbell rang.

"Pizzas Here!" Maya jumped up.

She paid the man and set the pizza down in the living room. She grabbed them drinks and back to the movie they went.

The two ate and joked around and had a good time.

Lucas like watching Maya freak out over the movies because she didn't hold back.

During the more romantic parts Lucas would make subtle movements like putting his arm around Maya and playing with her hand by intertwining it and rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Maya knew what he was doing and she should've stopped it, but she didn't want to. Yes Riley was her friend, but Maya was in Love with Lucas so bad.

The two ended up falling asleep on the couch during the 3rd movie. Maya had drifted off snuggling into Lucas and he fell asleep shortly after.

They woke up to the sound of a banging on his front door.

It was the ups man.

"Morning." He said as Maya opened the door rubbing her eye.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Delivery for Friar."

"Yes." Maya said. She signed for it and handed the box to Lucas.

"It's from Pappy Joe." He said. "It must be my late birthday present. He said he was gonna ship it a long time ago but he hates paying the shipping charges."

"What is it?" Maya said from the kitchen.

"No way!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What?" Maya said coming into the room.

"It's breakaway gold. See you break it in half and give the other half to one of your best friends or someone you care about a lot and you'll always know you'll be connected to that person."

"Awe, that's sweet. I guess you'll never lose Zay now, no matter how much he tries to get rid of you." Maya laughed.

"Very Funny."

"What's that?" Maya point the the thing in the box."

Lucas pulled in out. It was a picture.

"When was this taken?" Maya asked astounded.

"I don't know."

It was a picture of Lucas throwing Maya into the pool as the others cheered him on for doing it.

"That was a good day." Lucas smiled.

"Yea, if only you hadn't thrown me into the pool."

"I didn't know you couldn't swim."

"Yea well I nearly drowned!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"You better be!" Maya smiled.

The two sat there looking at the picture remembering how good of a day it was.

"Well, I hate to break the mood and all, but you smell really bad." Maya said.

"What?!" Lucas laughed.

"Yes, like really bad. You need to shower."

"Well at least your being the honest Maya I know."

"You asked for her." Maya said walking over to the kitchen table grabbing his ankle brace.

She took off his boot and put on his shower brace for him to keep his ankle in place.

"Alright, let's get you to the bathroom." She said helping him up.

The two stumbled to the bathroom so he could shower.

"I'll get some fresh clothes for you and set them on the toilet." Maya said.

"Thanks." Lucas smiled.

"Oh and don't forget to take your bandages off so we can change them." She said.

"Yes dear." He played.

"Hey now, I ain't no house wife…" Maya said sternly.

"Okayy dear." Lucas persisted.

* * *

Lucas showered, changed, and started to hobble his was back towards the living room when he stopped in the hall to listen.

Maya was singing. She never sang in front of others.

 _Vanity, I'm caught in your fingers_

 _Yelling out your name, I'm yelling out Vanity_

 _Can't sleep without you on my mind_

 _I'm addicted to Vanity_

 _Love stronger than ketamine or methamphetamine_

 _Draining my soul right out of my body (draining my soul right out of my body)_

 _But I'm yelling out, Vanity_

Her voice was beautiful. Lucas never got to hear her sing. Maya didn't want people to know she sang better than she painted but her passion was for painting.

She finished singing and Lucas hobbled in the room before she would catch him spying on her.

"Hey." He said grabbing her attention.

"I would've helped you if you yelled for me." Maya said running to his side to help him.

"Well I managed to get this far on my own didn't I?" He said accepting her help.

She helped him sit on the couch and she grabbed his boot.

"What was that you were just listening to?" He asked as she was strapping his boot back on.

"Oh that? It was nothing." Maya played it off.

Lucas wasn't going to push, he knew she tell him whatever it was for when she was ready.


	3. Maya's Hiding Something

Lucas was out of school for a week before he was allowed to walk on his own. His friends came and visited him everyday, even Riley. They made sure to bring him his work so he wouldn't fall behind and kept him up to date on the latest school drama.

* * *

It's was his first day back when he first noticed Maya being shady. She was being confined. She looked as if she was worried about something but when he'd or any of them ask her what was up she'd just deny it and say nothing was up.

* * *

The days went on and she just got more confined. She was ditching the group during lunch and after school. No one knew where she was going.

* * *

Lucas found her in the hall during class one day on the phone. He stayed back a second to eavesdrop. Yes he knew it was wrong but something was up and it was definitely bothering her so he was gonna find out whatever it was.

She seemed to be arguing with someone.

 _"You said my name would be left out of it."_

 _"But I don't understand, this wasn't supposed to be anything."_

 _"I just don't want things to change for me."_

 _"They'll treat me different that's why."_

 _"No, no one can know. That's why we were leaving my name out of it."_

 _"Dylan please."_

Maya seemed upset now. She was angry before but she turned to begging for whatever she was arguing about. Maya never begged.

And who the hell was Dylan?!

She hung up the phone angrily and paced for a second before she punched the lockers in frustration.

 **BANG**

"Ow!" She yelled holding her hand after she hit the locker.

Lucas thought he better step in now.

"Maya?" He said playing dumb.

She looked up.

"You're crying!" He said.

"I'm fine." She pursued holding her wrist.

"No you're not. It's your wrist isn't it? That bang, was it you?"

"I punched the lockers alright, but I'm fine." She said letting her wrist go and putting it down at her side as if it were fine.

"Maya are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just said that remember. Look I have to get back to the office or they're gonna think I got lost delivering the papers."

Maya was in her Teachers Assistant Class.

Maya started to walk away but Lucas stopped her.

"Maya wait." He grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" She cried pulling it away and clutching it to her chest.

"Maya, you're hurt."

"No I'm fine, just leave me alone." She said choking back the tears.

"Maya! Please." He said making her stop on her own this time.

She didn't turn around though. She just stayed there and cried silently.

Lucas walked up behind her.

"Let me see your wrist please." He said gently.

Maya turned around slowly and uncovered her wrist.

Lucas grabbed it gently. Her breath hitched as he did.

"Sorry." He said.

She didn't say anything.

He ran his fingers up and down it gently while she just cried.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded her head. "Really bad."

"Maya, I think it's broken."

She just closed her eyes to this. She knew she could get in trouble for it.

He let go of her wrist and she clutched it back to her chest.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"How? You can't drive."

"So we'll take the subway."

"And walk in and explain what happened and have them file charges against the school?"

"Fine. We'll go to the nurse." Lucas said.

They went to the nurse and she examined Maya's wrist and determined she did in fact need to go to the hospital.

She called an ambulance and they were at the school soon enough.

The principal made an announcement over the loud speaker asking for teachers to keep all students in class. She didn't need students going haywire over knowing an ambulance was at the school.

The paramedics examined her wrist before they helped her climb into the back. They allowed Lucas to ride along as well because he wouldn't let Maya go to the hospital alone.

They arrived at the hospital but since it wasn't a super emergency Maya was asked to wait a few minutes to be seen. She had stopped crying by now but she was still in pain.

They called Maya back and sent her in for X-Rays. The doctor was fiddling with Maya's wrist trying to get it to set in the correct position on the machine.

Lucas could see Maya was hurting so he grabbed her other hand.

She looked over at him.

"Squeeze the pain into my hand." He whispered.

Maya did.

They doctors fixed Maya up in no time. Her wrist wasn't broken but it was fractured so she'd have to wear a brace for at least 6 weeks before being seen by another doctor. At least it wasn't a cast because if it was Maya would be in deep shit.

* * *

"Maya?" Lucas said as the two were sitting in the subway.

"Yea?"

"What did you punch the locker for?"

"I was frustrated."

"At what?"

Maya contemplated telling him for a second, but decided against it. "Nothing."

"So you punched the locker because you were frustrated at nothing? Makes perfect sense."

Maya laughed a little.

"You know you can talk to me." Lucas said.

"I know, but not about this."

"Maya."

"Not yet." She said.

End of conversation. That was clear to Lucas.

* * *

Next Day:

"So Topanga's after school?" Riley asked during their free time in history class.

"I can't. I have to be somewhere." Maya said.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"I don't see why you can't tell me."

"Because I can't."

"Maya we don't keep things from each other."

"I'm not Riles-"

"Then tell me where you need to be."

"No Riley. Now drop it." Maya said as the bell rang.

The two girls got up and walked into the hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Maya said starting to walk the other way.

"Where is she going? It's Wednesday." Lucas said.

"I don't know, she said she had somewhere to be." Riley said.

Lucas looked confused.

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to her real quick."

Riley watched Lucas chase after Maya with sad eyes. Man she wished he liked her.

"Maya."

"Not now Ranger Rick, I've got somewhere to be."

"But it's Wednesday."

"So?"

"We always hang out on Wednesday's. The whole group I mean."

"Well we can all hang out next Wednesday. I have an appointment."

"An appointment? Is your wrist alright?"

"Yes. My wrist is fine. It's not that kind of appointment."

"Then what kind-"

"Just drop it already Huckleberry."

"But Maya-"

Maya stopped walking and so did Lucas.

"Lucas, my wrist is fine okayy, I just have somewhere I need to be."

Maya started to walk away but turned around walking back to him.

She pecked him in the cheek.

"Thank you for caring, but I am fine." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

At Maya's "Appointment":

"You're late." A guy said as she walked though the front door.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got held up ditching my friends."

"What's that on your wrist?" He said pointing to it.

"Oh that's nothing."

"Maya?"

"I got angry and punch the lockers yesterday alright."

"Angry at what?"

"At you Dylan! You said my name would be left out of it and then you tell me it's not going to be and then hung up on me so I got angry and punched the lockers."

"Maya I was only relaying the message from the higher ups."

"Yea well it was your job to make sure my name stayed out of the press."

"How was I-"

The two got interrupted.

"If you two are done arguing we'd like to get started." A man said poking his head through the door.

"The Label is gonna kill you." Dylan whispered.

"Just don't draw attention to it." Maya whispered back as they went into the other room.

"You're late." A woman said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Late is bad. Don't be late again."

"Yes ma'am." Maya said hiding her wrist.

Dylan was trying to help her.

"Well we need to get started. This is an important rehearsal. It's the one that determines what image we are going to use for the cover…" the woman trailed off. "What's that? What are you doing?" She turned her attention to the arm behind Maya's back.

"Nothing." Maya said quickly.

"No I saw something."

"It's nothing I promise." Maya said.

The woman reached behind Maya's back and grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" Maya yelped.

"Maya! What is this?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Maya pleaded.

"How are we supposed to hide this! It's huge and bulky!" The woman was furious.

"It was an accident!" Maya pleaded.

"An accident?! You accidentally broke your wrist?!"

"It's not broken, only fractured."

"But you have a giant brace on it! That's going to be impossible to hide. What were you thinking?!"

"Hey, don't yell at her. She said it was an accident." Dylan stepped in.

"Yea, well her accident is going to cost us a fortune." The lady was angry. "Just get into wardrobe." She said wanting the two out of her faces.

* * *

Maya and Dylan were in wardrobe when the woman came back in.

"Well the only thing we can do is make it part of the outfit, dress it up so it matches. Linda, I don't care how but make it match her outfit. And Maya, it would be ever so helpful if you could not have another "accident" that could set us back further."

Maya was ashamed. She shouldn't have punched the lockers.

"Don't listen to her. She's been bitchy since the meeting didn't go in her favor last night." Dylan said.

Maya got her wrist dressed up and she and Dylan made their way to the floor. It was photo shoot time.

"Okayy, so basically what your going to do is do the routine, but with the music playing on the background and we are going to get some action shots and then we'll do some posed ones." The lady said.

She clicked play on the stereo and they started the routine and the cameras started flashing.

* * *

The photo shoot finished and Maya was exhausted and her wrist was hurting so bad.

"Not bad. We'll have a picture chosen for the cover by Friday and it'll be put out there by 10am Friday morning. Now get out of my face." The lady snapped.

Maya and Dylan hurried their way out of the studio and back into wardrobe to change.

"Are positive that my name has to be in this?" Maya asked as she changed in the bathroom.

"It's to late now, I mean your face is gonna be on the posters so what's it matter?"

"I'm wearing a mask, no one will know it's me."

"I mean we did do pics without the masks remember."

"They agreed to pick one with the masks."

"Maya, were the headliner of the show, someone at it is bound to recognize you."

"No. I've told no one. The show is hours away."

"Just don't get upset if you do get recognized." Dylan said as Maya walked out of the bathroom.

"As long as the posters aren't near or in or around my school or home like agreed then I know I'll be fine."

"I don't see what's so bad about the publicity for you. You're an amazing performer."

"Because I want people to know me as an artist paint wise, not performance wise. It's not the route I wanna take in life."

"But your so good at it."

"I know, but I love art. I like this but I love art."

"That's a lie." Dylan said. "I see you when we rehearse, you love this. You have such a good time up there. You may not see it but I do. I can read you like a book."

"N-no you can't." Maya stuttered.

"Yes I can. Like right now you're nervous that someone might actually know more about you than you do. You're scared you opened yourself up just a little too much. Well you haven't. I know you, I was you." Dylan said leaving the room.


	4. Secrets Out

Maya's sitting in English class and her phone just starts blowing up. She looks down at it. It's Dylan.

Maya: _Calm down im in class._

Dylan: _You need to call me!_

Maya: _Why?_

Dylan: _CALL ME_

Maya got a bathroom pass and went out on the hall to call Dylan.

 _"What are you freaking out about?"_

 _"They released the poster photo."_

 _"Without approval? Are you upset that you might look bad?"_ Maya laughed.

 _"No Maya, your gonna be the upset one."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The picture, it's one unmasked."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"And it's all over the internet…"_

 _"No! They agreed!"_

 _"Maya, you're face is everywhere."_

 _"This is bad. Really bad!"_

 _"Maybe not?"_

 _"Yes it is Dylan! My life is over."_

 _"Maya, I know this isn't what you wanted but this could be good for you. Help you grow some confidence."_

 _"Dylan, this is it for me. My reputation at school is ruined. I'm finished!"_

 _"Maya your life isn't over."_

 _"I'm not gonna argue with you about this. What I am gonna do is skip next period to go yell at the label."_

 _"Fine, do you want me to come?"_

 _"No. I think I can manage my anger myself."_

 _"Just don't go punching any lockers please."_

Maya finally cracked a small smile.

 _"And I guess kicking them is out of the question too?"_

 _"Maya. If you hurt yourself anymore your life really will be over. Please, just don't do anything stupid for the sake of both of us."_

 _"Fine. But I'm partially blaming you for this."_

And she hung up.

* * *

"Maya darling, do you have a session today?" The receptionist asked as Maya walked up.

"No. I have a death sentence." Maya said angrily walking right by her.

Maya barged through the label door into her managers office.

"What the hell Liz?!"

"Jerry, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"You released the poster without picture approval and worst of all it's one without my face masked! You broke our agreement!"

"Maya, I did no such thing. The picture is amazing, you look amazing in it."

"That's beside the point Liz! My reputation at school and with my friends is ruined!"

"Maya, your contract gave me creative control over everything, you know that."

"But we had an agreement!"

"Well things changed. The label wanted the real you or no you at all. Putting your name on the poster and unmasking you is just the start, if we don't go in this direction they'll drop you."

"They can't."

"But they will. They give me requests and I fulfill them."

"Without my approval."

"Because that's what I am here for. I have your best interests at heart Maya. Please believe me that you're not going to get screwed here."

"I don't trust easily."

"You don't have to, but I'm asking you to have some faith in me. When Dylan brought you to my office that one day I knew you were something special. Maya you have talent and you need to own it, not pretend to be someone you're not." Liz said.

Maya left the studio not knowing what to think. She liked Liz a lot but trusting a stranger? She wasn't so sure about that. She's only known Liz and Dylan for a short period of time and she likes them, but trusting anyone is difficult for Maya.

* * *

Maya's Phone Buzzed as she was walking down the sidewalk towards her home.

Lucas: _"You're not in History…?"_

Maya: _"I left."_

Lucas: _"Everything alright?"_

Maya: _"Yea, just not in the mood."_

Lucas: _"Want to talk about it after school? I can bring food…"_

Maya: _"Id prefer not."_

Lucas: _"I'm coming over after school."_

Maya: _"No, you need to rest your foot. Go home and prop it up."_

Lucas: _"I don't care about my foot. You are more important."_

Maya: " _I'm fine. Just please."_

Lucas: _"I'm only not replying after this because Mr. Matthews is taking my phone. This conversation is so not over."_

Maya put her phone back in her bag as she stopped at a crosswalk.

As she looked up she saw it. A giant billboard on 5th street that had the picture of her and Dylan Plastered on it.

The picture was of Dylan behind Maya wearing a mask "seducing her" as her head was turned sideways looking at his fingers brushing her shoulder with a lust look of her face and she had no mask. _"Never give all the Hart."_ Was the caption an the billboard with the shows date. Maya's first name wasn't up there but her last one sure was and it HUGE.

Maya was frozen looking at it. She couldn't believe she was being exposed like this.

On the rest of her walk home she noticed more and more places the poster was plastered. Bus stops, on busses, billboards, online, taxi cabs, it was everywhere. Maya Hart was officially gone.

* * *

Maya was sitting on her bed drawing, and not very well because of her wrist, when there was a knock at her window.

"Maya, let me in."

It was Lucas. Surprise… not really.

Maya got up and opened the window.

"I told you not to come over."

"And you thought that would work? Maya I know you like I know the back of my hand and I know something is wrong."

"Nothings wrong… it just isn't right."

"That makes no sense."

"My life makes no sense." She said walking back to her bed and sitting on it.

"Okayy, now I'm really worried about you."

"That comment didn't mean anything." Maya said drawing again.

"I haven't seen you draw in so long." Lucas said changing the subject.

"Yea, well I haven't had much time for it lately."

"You haven't had much time for anything lately. Maya what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" She said still not looking at him.

"I mean you've been ditching the group, sneaking around on the phone all the time, your just not being you."

Maya had stopped drawing. She dropped her head some and let a tear fall.

"Maya?" Lucas said concerned.

She had started shaking and a few more tears fell.

"Maya, talk to me."

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm just having a really bad day." She said starting to cry harder covering her face.

Lucas immediately moved to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okayy Maya. It's okayy." He said holding her close.

"You're not alone. I'm here."

Maya was just so upset, and so tired. It had been such a long week full of so much drama and Maya just couldn't hold it in anymore. She was so glad Lucas had come over after all because Maya really needed a hug. She just needed someone to tell her that it would be alright, and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

The two sat there for quite sometime while Maya calmed down. Maya had actually fallen asleep for a while to be honest. It was only a short period of time, maybe an hour or so, but she was so tired.

She stirred in her sleep. She was still wrapped in Lucas's embrace as he leaned back against her headboard.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Maya said lowly.

"Yea, but I don't mind." He smiled.

There was a silence between them.

Lucas was fiddling with her hand. She was watching their hands as he rubbed hers and felt every inch of it before linking their fingers.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked breaking the silence.

"A little, thanks." She said.

"So you wanna tell me what you're so upset about?"

Maya didn't say anything.

"I didn't just imagine all this now did I?"

Still nothing.

"Maya."

"Just drop it Lucas." Maya said getting frustrated.

"Maya I can't. I hate seeing you this way. Your so closed off and then you just break. I hate that you're torturing yourself."

"And you think I like keeping myself closed off from you? I hate this Lucas." She said sitting up removing her hand from his so she could look at him. "I hate that I can't tell you what's going on! It's eating me alive inside but I am not allowed to talk about it right now."

"Maya I don't understand." He said sitting up.

"I know you don't Lucas. I know. None of you will understand because I know you and I know that you won't understand this."

Lucas wasn't saying anything.

"I just need my friend right now, my best friend who can be here to support me because this is literally engulfing my whole life right now and I can't go through it alone anymore. I just can't."

Lucas reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear to get it out of her face.

"Then I'll be here. Right here." He said taking her hand back in his.

Maya had no idea what was running through her head at this point. She was so worked up but so happy that Lucas said he'd stick by her side even though he had no idea what was going on with her. This feeling, this feeling was different. Maya was staring into his eyes and he was staring back into hers. Fear. She was feeling fear.

The next thing Maya knew she was lunging forwards smashing her lips into his. Something just took over her body and thrusted her forward.

This kiss was deep. It maybe only lasted 3-5 seconds but it was deep.

The two released and Maya moved back a little bit so she could see his face. He was shocked. She was shocked.

Maya was about to apologize but Lucas made the first move this time and he grabbed her behind the head and pulled her lips back into his.

This kiss, this kiss was different. It was deep and full of passion. It was desirable. Maya was running her hands through his hair as he was doing the same with one hand and pulling her closer with the other arm wrapping around her waist. The kiss turned into a full on make out session. Each of them wanting more of each other.

They slowly moved their position so Lucas had taken over Maya and she was now underneath him. Maya was running her hands throughout his hair and Lucas was feeling all of her curves underneath her shirt. His warm hands felt amazing against her skin. Maya had tugged at his shirt and it had come right off.

God he was so hot. For only a freshman in high school he already had a 6 pack of abs and was tan as hell. Being a cowboy surely did pay off not only for him.

It was only once his shirt was off did Lucas realize what they were doing and he restrained himself.

"Wait a minute." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What's the matter?" Maya said catching her breath.

"We can't- we can't do this." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't right."

"Oh." Maya said moving so she could sit up and back up.

"No- I don't mean it like that." Lucas said as he saw her face. It was full of disappointment.

"Look, I get it if you don't feel the same. I know you told Riley that you have feelings for another girl."

"No Maya-"

"I guess I just thought that other girl was me. I guess I was wrong again."

"Maya you're not wrong."

"What?"

"You are the other girl I have feelings for."

"I am?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes." He smiled back.

Her smile grew so big. She lunged forward again tackling him and kissing him.

"Maya." He said in-between kisses.

She just wouldn't stop.

"Maya."

She just kept going ignoring him.

"Maya." He said pushing her off of him some so she would stop, even though he didn't want to.

"What?" She said looking down at him.

"We can't do this."

"Why not? I want to."

"Maya I want to too, but not like this."

She looked confused.

"I just mean that your first time should special. You deserve that."

"But you are special to me." She smiled.

"And you're special to me, but I mean the whole thing. The room, the atmosphere, everything should be special."

"Lucas I don't need all that. All I need is you."

He smiled. "But you deserve it, and I'm going to make sure it happens that way." He tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Okayy, but just one thing…"

"What?" He chuckled.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately in order to leave him with lust.

She pulled away leaving wanting more.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" She said seductively.

He thought about it for a second. "Yes." He finally said.

"Fine, your loss." She played.

"Shut up." He played back flipping her over causing her to screech with laughter.

* * *

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear anyone knocking on the front door.

"Maya?" The heard someone yell.

"Maya are you home?" They yelled again.

Maya's eyes got wide. "Riley!" She whisper-yelled.

"Shit." Lucas whispered scrambling to get off Maya.

"Maya?" Riley yelled again.

"Go hide!"

"Where?!"

Maya looked around for a second.

"The closet!" She pointed.

Lucas ran into the closet and closed the door quickly but quietly.

Maya scrambled to pull herself together.

"In here Riles." She finally yelled back.

She then looked over on her floor and there was his shirt just lying there.

She scrambled and picked it up and hid it under her pillow just as Riley opened her bedroom door.

"Hey Riles." Maya said as she walked in.

"Hey Peaches. You weren't in history today and you weren't answering your phone. I was worried so I came to check on you."

"Oh sorry Riles. I wasn't feeling good so I left school and was sleeping until, well now." Maya lied.

"You must have had a rough nap…" Riley said looking past Maya to her bed.

The sheets were everywhere and there was pillows sprawled out all over the floor with only the one Maya threw onto the bed last minute to cover his shirt left on the bed.

"Uh, yea. It was a restless nap." Maya spat out.

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to a doctor?" Riley asked feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine Riley, I'm feeling much better actually." Maya said moving her hand off of her face.

"Are you sure?" Riley persisted

"Yes Riley, I'm fine." Maya chuckled.

Maya paused for a second.

"Okayy. Well do you want to hang out? We didn't get to Wednesday or yesterday…"

"Actually my mom and I were planning a girls night kind of thing for tonight."

Maya hated lying to Riley.

"Oh?"

"Yea. She actually has tonight off and should be home anytime now." Maya continued.

"So actually I need to set up and get everything ready."

"Do you need help?"

"No I think I can handle it." Maya said pushing her towards her bedroom door.

"Oh okayy, well feel free to text me if you change your mind."

"Okayy Riles."

"Okayy, well I guess I'm gonna leave now." Riley said.

"By honey." Maya said closing her bedroom door.

She made her way to her bed and pulled out Lucas's shirt to give it back and was in the midst of getting to the closet when Riley opened her bedroom door again.

"Maya are you sure… what are you doing?" Riley said taking notice of Maya's stature in front of her closet door.

"Nothing. Just picking up some dirty laundry." Maya lied.

Riley wasn't stupid. She knew that shirt. It was her favorite one of Lucas's shirt.

"Okayy, well I'm gonna leave now." Riley said turning to walk away.

"Wait Riley?" Maya said making Riley stop.

"Yea?"

"Thank you, for coming to check up on me." Maya said hugging her.

"Anything for my sister." Riley smiled.

With that being said Riley actually left this time and a wave of relief was lifted off of Maya's shoulder.

"That was a close one." Maya said thinking she was talking to herself.

"Tell me about it." Lucas said sneaking up behind her causing her to jump.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head.

"So do I need to leave too? Since your having a girls night with your mom…"

"Oh no. That was just a lie. My mom isn't coming home tonight." Maya didn't mean the say that last part but she did by accident.

"What?" Lucas said.

"Shit." Maya said under her breath. "Oh um yea, she's out of town right now." Maya tried to play it off.

"So you were just gonna stay here by yourself?" Lucas asked letting go of her so she could turn around.

"Well yea. I mean it wouldn't be the first time." Maya said.

"You mean you've stayed here by yourself before?"

"Yea?"

"Maya that's so dangerous."

"Well it's not like I had anywhere else to go…"

"You could've gone to Rileys, or Farkle's, or even came to my house."

"I mean I have before but I like the quiet." Maya explained.

"Maya, you can't stay here by yourself."

"Oh and are you gonna force me to leave?"

"No. But I can't let you stay here by yourself."

"What, are you gonna stay with me?"

"Your darn right I am."

"What? No. your momma will kill you."

"Actually she's not in town either." Lucas said.

"So we've both been alone when we could've been together?" Maya laughed.

"I guess we just have poor communication." Lucas smiled.

"Not anymore." Maya said getting in her tip toes to kiss him.

"I like this new communication we have." He smiled.

"Me too." Maya smiled.

* * *

That night there happened to be a thunderstorm which Maya hated. She was terrified of them. Big booming loud noises scared Maya. Let's just say on the 4th of July Maya never participated.

Lucas was in the shower when it started. Maya nearly had a heart attack with the first boom from the thunder.

Lucas came back to her room to find her sitting in the corner of her room farthest from the window.

"Maya? What's going on?" He asked crouching in front of her.

"Oh nothing." She said.

 **BOOM**

"Ahh." Maya screamed covering her ears.

Lucas jumped back a little.

"Sorry, I just really hate thunderstorms." Maya explained.

"Well at least your not alone tonight." Lucas smiled.

Maya smiled.

"You must be freezing in this floor."

"Yea well I'd sit in my bed but it's by the window."

"Well then well just move it so you don't freeze to death." He said getting up.

Maya followed suit.

Lucas pushed her bed across the room no problem.

"There, now you don't have to freeze on the floor."

"Thanks Huckleberry!" Maya said jumping on the bed.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

 **BOOM**

"Ahh!" Maya yelled again.

"Okayy okayy, so we'll be staying up late tonight then." Lucas said sitting next to her.

"If I sleep at all."

Lucas looked confused.

"When it storms I usually don't sleep. It scares me too much to think that something bad could happen while I'm sleeping, so I don't."

"You can't just not sleep Maya. Especially now. I mean it's rainy season and you'll literally pass out one day because you'll just be too tired."

"I know, but I'm just to scared to sleep."

"Well you won't be tonight because I'm here and I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you Lucas but it's gonna be hard for me to fall asleep."

"Well let's make it not hard. We can stay up talking until you get tired and just fall asleep."

"It's worth a try."

Maya and Lucas stayed up and talked for hours. It just wouldn't stop storming.

Maya eventually started to drift off while they were talking about god knows what.

Maya managed to sleep through the night. Or what was left of it when she fell asleep. It's was about 2am and they had school at 8am. So she got about 5 hours.

* * *

"Maya." Lucas said softly. "Maya, it's time to get up."

"No." she moaned.

"We have school."

"No." she moaned again.

"Yes." He chuckled. "We have to get ready."

"No." she moaned again.

"Why not?" He decided to play along.

"Tired."

He smiled at her. "I'm tired too but school is required."

"No." she grumbled.

"Alright." Lucas said moving to get up.

"No come back, your warm and I'm cold." She whined.

"I would love to but we can't skip. We have a test today."

"If I'm gonna fail it anyways what's the point." She whined from her bed while he stretched out.

"You're not gonna fail."

"I always fail."

"No you don't. You just don't get A's."

"Well then you go to school and I'll stay here and sleep."

Maya didn't care about the test, she cared about how the kids at school would treat her now that her secret is out.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot allow that."

"You know I really hate you at times." She said turning over to face away from him.

"Oh good. So it won't upset you when I do this." Lucas picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Lucas!" She screeched.

Lucas was taking her to the bathroom.

"You have to get ready for school."

"Lucas put me down!"

"As you wish." He said setting her in the bathtub.

"What was that for?!"

"Well to was the only way to wake you up."

"Yea, well I'm awake now, but I'm still not going to school." She said standing up in the tub.

"Maya."

"Lucas."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Then you leave no choice."

"What are you- Lucas!"

He turned on the hot water.

Maya was soaked.

"What the hell?!" Maya was angry.

"You need to get ready for school." He laughed.

"And you need to leave me alone." Maya said angry stepping out of the tub pushing past him.

"Maya. Maya I was just playing." He said going after her in the hall.

"Yea well Riley and I play all the time and she never forces me to shower."

"Maya I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You just thought it would be funny, well it's not and I'm soaked!"

"You're not really mad at me, you love it when we tangle." Lucas said.

"Are you using my words against me?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're an ass." Maya said turning to go to her room.

"Maya!"

"Just leave me alone Lucas!" Maya said slamming her door.

Lucas stood outside her door apologizing over and over again.

After about 5 minutes Maya finally opened her door. She was shivering from being cold.

"Maya you're freezing!"

"Yea well you soaked me."

"I'm sorry Maya."

"So you say."

"Maya tell me what I can do to fix this."

"Nothing." She said simply still standing at the door.

"Maya I don't-"

 **SPLASH**

"Maya!" Lucas screeched.

Maya threw a cup of cold water on him.

"Ah ha ha!" Maya laughed. "That's what you get for soaking me."

"Oh you're gonna get it now." He said.

"Am I?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh yea." He said.

He started to go at her.

"No!" She yelled and ran backwards.

Unlucky for her she had no where to go and he caught her no problem.

"Okayy okayy, I surrender!" She laughed.

"Good. Now can we please get ready for school?"

Maya took a deep breath.

"Fine." She trudged towards her door.

"Wait." Lucas said grabbing her hand pulling her back.

"Oh did you want something more?" She played.

"Well…yea, I mean you are my girlfriend now." He smiled.

"Oh am I? When were you gonna tell me?" She laughed.

"Maya Penelope Hart, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." She smiled and laughed.

"Good." He said getting closer.

They were literally breathing each others air when Maya whispered, "Gotta shower" and ran off.

"Maya! That's not fair!" He laughed.

But she was already closing the bathroom door.

The two finally got done getting ready and got on the subway for school.

"So are we going to tell everyone today?" Lucas asked holding her hand as they sat.

"Umm, if we could keep it cool for a couple of days until I figure out how to tell Riley that would be nice."

"Days?" Lucas whined.

"Yes days." She laughed.

"I can't go days without you." He said.

"Well you won't have to. My mom is out of town until August 5th."

"The 5th?! She just expected you to be alone until the 5th?!"

"Calm down Lucas. I'm a big girl."

"Yes, a girl in a very big and dangerous city. You can't stay alone all that time."

"Well what are you gonna do? You're mom comes home in like 3 days."

"Yea… You're gonna come stay at my house!"

"What no. You're mom won't allow that."

"She will if she knows you're gonna be alone."

"No Lucas I can't intrude like that for almost 2 weeks."

"Well we could always go to Mr. Matthews…?"

"On second thought I'll intrude. He'll ground me if he knows I've been home alone all this time."

"That's what I thought." Lucas said feeling accomplished.

The subways stopped and the two got off.

They were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. As they got closer to the school Lucas stopped.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"Nothings wrong. I just don't know when I'm gonna get to do this again today so I might as well do it now." He smiled kissing her.

"Well, if you keep kissing me like that you're gonna make this hiding thing much harder." Maya said after they released.

"I'm already dying inside." He joked.

* * *

The two made their way into the school. Maya had temporarily forgot about the poster and all until she got to her locker and she looked at her phone.

It was blown up with notifications about her. There were articles and the poster was all over the internet. The press was freaking out wanting the inside scoop. How they got Maya's phone number she'll never know.

"Maya!" Riley called walking towards her.

"Hey Riles!" Maya smiled.

"When were you gonna tell me?!"

"Tell you what?"

Riley held up a poster.

Maya's eyes got wide.

"Where did you get this?!" Maya said but not to loud ripping it out of Rileys hand.

"It was in the magazine my mom bought me."

"They put it in magazines too?!" Maya whined.

"Whose they? What is this Maya?" Riley questioned.

"It's nothing okayy?"

"No not okayy. Is this whatever you've been hiding lately?"

"No." Maya lied.

"Maya I know you're lying."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do because you avoid the subject when you lie."

"That's not true." Maya defended herself.

"Yes it is. Oh we're arguing bout lying! That's not what this is about. Maya what the hell is this flyer for?"

"Fine, alright. It's for a show okayy?"

"What kind of show? A sex show?"

"What?! No!"

"Well it's hard to tell I mean the guy behind you is practically seducing you?!"

"Riley, do you really think I'd do something like that?!"

"I don't know what to think since you've been ditching me all the time lately."

Riley and Maya were just arguing back and forth in the hallway. They had a small audience watching them in amusement.

"It's for a performance okayy? I'm a signed recording artist and I have my own show! Are you happy now?! You weaseled it out of me!"

"You're a pop star?"

"Something like that."

"Maya how could you stoop so low?"

Maya's eyes got wide with anger.

"Excuse me?" Maya said lowly.

"You stooped so low for just a little bit of attention? Maya that's really sad."

Maya was furious now.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Maya yelled.

Everyone in the hallway was now paying attention to the two arguing girls.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucas said walking up to Zay who was watching.

"They're fighting."

"About what?"

"You haven't seen it yet?"

"Seen what?" Lucas asked.

Zay pulled out his phone and showed the picture to Lucas.

"What is this? Is this Maya?"

"The one and only." Zay said.

Lucas was staring at the picture. He was confused by what it was, what it was for, and who the hell was the guy behind her feeling her up for.

"It's some kind of promotional thing. It's what they're arguing about."

* * *

"Who am I? I thought I was your best friend but I guess not because you couldn't even tell me about this!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react this way! I'm not stupid Riley! You treat me like shit and I'm about tired of it so I kept this to myself so I could be proud of something that I've accomplished without you!"

Riley gasped.

"Yea, without you!"

"Well I guess you don't need me anymore. You have the press on your side and your throwing me away."

"I never said that!"

"No you implied it! You always have to try and one up me Maya and I am tired of it! If you wanted attention then you should've just asked for some instead of pulling some lowlife stunt like this!"

Maya gasped and so did the whole hallway.

"You have always taken from me and I'm done. I'm tired of you always having to be better than me! You know what? I'm not stupid. I know your with Lucas. I know he was at your house yesterday and spent the night. I know you like him and you took him too. Nothing can ever be mine!"

"You need to leave Riley." Lucas said stepping in.

"Oh that's right, just defend your girlfriend, I mean fuck buddy."

"Riley! That's enough!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I don't want to be friends anymore!" Maya yelled at her.

The hallway got silent.

"Fine." Riley said walking away.

"Here's you're stupid ring!" Maya yelled throwing it at her.

"Shows over, get lost!" Lucas yelled making everyone in the hallway scatter off to class.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Talking to me like that! She must have never really been my friend if that's how she saw me." Maya said out of anger.

"Maya what's going on? What's this poster that's circling around all of a sudden?"

"It's for a showcase okayy. I'm a signed record label artist and I have a showcase on- It's a promotional poster for the show."

"Maya-"

"You're angry at me to aren't you? Luke I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't allowed, it was against my contract."

"No no, I'm not mad at all. This is way cool!" He exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yea! My girlfriend is famous!"

"So your only happy because your gonna be known for being with me? Well that's fantastic." Maya said turning to walk away.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that have your own recording contract, that's amazing! I didn't even know you liked to perform."

"Me neither." Maya smiled a little.

"Can I ask something though?"

Maya nodded.

"Whose the dude?"

Maya's eyes got wide.

"Oh, um, that's Dylan. He's sort of part of my contract."

Lucas looked confused.

"See he's the one who brought me to the label and they signed me. Everything was supposed to be anonymous. Fake name, masked face, everything. Well the label decided it wasn't the right direction. Anyways Dylan is part of the deal because his dad owns the label."

"So your being seduced by another guy in this photo because his daddy said so?"

"Well… I guess so, yea." Maya said thinking about it.

"That's not weird at all."

"You're not upset are you?" Maya asked.

"I mean I'm not thrilled there's another guy rubbing up on my girl, but this is amazing. I'm way proud of you!" He smiled.

"I'm glad someone is." She said sitting against the lockers.

"Hey, Riley will come around."

"Not this time. I don't think she will."

Maya was able to get through school that day without being noticed much, but the next day is when everything would set in.

* * *

Maya was just going through her locker when she was bombarded by Missy Bradford and her dolls.

"So, this poster, is it like an attention stunt or something? You need to have sex on a billboard to get attention?" Missy joked.

"Ha ha. I'm laughing so hard." Maya said sarcastically. "Is there something I can help you with Missy?"

"Actually yes. You see this here guy behind you is Dylan Vectro."

"Yea, I know that." Maya said.

"Shut up and let me finish."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"I want to meet him."

"Very funny." Maya laughed.

"No I'm serious."

"What? Seriously? Why would I introduce you of all people to Dylan."

"Because if you don't I'll make your life hell."

"Well I can't, it's against my contract." Maya said closing her locker.

"I don't care. You introduce me or your life as you know it is over."

"Oh yea, and what are you gonna do?" Maya raised her eyebrows not backing down.

"Oh Maya, you underestimate me. Don't underestimate me." Missy said evilly.

Missy turned around to walk away and as she was Lucas happened to pass by.

"Hey Lucas." Missy flirted with him.

"Missy." Lucas smiled politely and continued to Maya.

"Hey short-stack." Lucas said leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that?" Maya said coldly towards him.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"No. That, with Missy. I saw you smile at her."

"Wait I'm confused." Lucas said.

"You still like her don't you?" Maya accused.

"Maya, what's going on? No I don't like her. I was just being nice rather than being rude and ignoring her."

"So you don't like her?"

"No, of course not. I like you."

Maya smiled.

"God I sound like such a jealous girlfriend."

"What was that all about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well Missy said if I didn't introduce her to Dylan she'd make my life hell. It's just got me paranoid is all."

"Well I can take your mind off of things if you'd like."

"Oh, and how so?" Maya smiled.

"Like this…" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Okayy, yea. That could work." Maya smiled leaning up to kiss him again.

"As much as I love that you two are finally together, GET A ROOM." Zay exaggerated as they pulled apart.

"Oh Zay, don't worry. We won't forget about you now that we're a thing." Maya said kissing his cheek playfully.

"Hey, don't be stealing my girl, I just got her." Lucas said pulling Maya back causing her to laugh.

"Hey!" Zay played.

"No need to fight over me boys. I love you both equally." Maya said.

"But you love me more right?" Zay said quickly.

"Yea dear." She smiled and pecked him again.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Zay and Maya said at the same time.

Zay grabbed Maya and dipped her as if he was gonna kiss her, but didn't. Maya just laughed and so did Zay.

"You know if I didn't know you two all so well I might just be jealous." Lucas smiled.

"Well I'm glad your not." Maya said kissing his cheek finally.

"So, are we all hanging out after school?" Zay asked.

"I can't. Rehearsal." Maya said.

"Oh right, our woman is becoming a star. Soon she'll forget all about us and move onto bigger and better things." Zay played.

"I hope not." Lucas said putting his arm around Maya.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, except rehearsal." Maya laughed.

"Can I walk you?" Lucas asked.

"As much as I want to say yes, no. I'm not allowed to bring friends around until after my first show."

Shit. She just talked about the show out loud. That was something she was trying to avoid.

"Show?" Zay asked.

"Oh yea, I have a show coming soon. No big deal."

"No big deal. We're finally going to get to see what you actually do!"

"Yea, I don't think so." Maya said turning to walk away.

"What?" Lucas said walking next to her.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable having you guys there."

"Maya, why not? We want to support you." Lucas said.

"I understand that, but I don't know if you're gonna like the image I have with this act."

"I'm not there to watch the act, I'm gonna be there to watch you, to support you."

Maya contemplated for a second.

"Fine, but you don't get to be upset by what you'll see."

"Deal." He smiled. "When is it?"

"This weekend. It's at Radio City Music Hall."

"Woah, that's a big stage momma." Zay said.

"Tell me about it."

They all walked in silence.

"Okayy, well I have to go now or I'll be late." Maya said stopping.

"Fine, but I'm coming over tonight." Lucas said.

"What? I wanna come too!" Zay whined.

"We can all hang out tomorrow okayy? We can go to the movies or something." Maya said to him.

"Okayy." Zay smiled.

"Alright, I gotta go." Maya said giving Lucas a kiss.

"Ehemm." Zay said.

Maya rolled her eyes and kissed his check too.

"I'll see you guys later." Maya said running off towards the subway.


	5. Rehearsal

"So we are going to do this exactly as if it were Saturday Night. We'll go through the song list as planned, with as little stops as possible, and then decide from there wha effects need to be where and what may need to be added or taken away. Let's get started." Liz said.

Maya went through her set list. The executives were thrilled with the performance in its entirety and the potential it showed. Maya however was still nervous about her name and face being out there.

The show doesn't start with Maya. It's starts with Serena. Serena is Maya's "alter ego". The show is to tell the story of a girl who isn't brave enough herself to put her all out there in the beginning, but as the show moves on she learns it isn't all that bad to take credit for her work. Maya particularly connected with the shows idea, but the persona of the songs and mentality of them made Maya iffy about having people know that she is really portraying this kind of thing.

There were a few numbers Maya would be performing that she was particularly nervous about. They were very "out there" and she had to pull them off or they wouldn't be believable. Her label and everyone around her believes she can do it, but Maya doesn't know.

* * *

"Practice was amazing Maya." Liz said as she entered Maya's dressing room. "The costumes look amazing and the effects make the entire show. If all goes well your going to be doing this for a very long time and your going to have a very big following." Liz said and then left the room texting on her phone.

"No pressure there." Maya muttered.

"Your going to do great Maya. Your career is going to set off my career and then we'll be a package deal forever."

"Well there's so much pressure on that. If I fail then you're screwed too."

"Well not necessarily. My father believes in you and he is going to do everything to make sure we succeed together."

"So what, were joined at the hip for life now?" Maya joked.

"I guess so." He said.

* * *

"Did you do amazing?" Lucas said climbing through Maya's window.

"It was just a rehearsal for Saturday."

"And I bet you killed it."

Maya smiled a little.

"I can't wait to see you in action." He said sitting in her bed.

"Yea… let's talk about that for a second." Maya said putting her phone down.

"I told you Zay and I are coming to support you no matter what."

"And I clearly can't stop you, but we need to talk about what you might see…"

Lucas was confused.

"Okayy, so I can't tell you what's in the show, but just know that I'm putting myself out there and it's way different than what you'd think I'd be doing…"

"Alright…" Lucas said.

"And there's one more thing… the show is a story. I'm telling a story through the songs and there is one where I find "true love"."

"Uh oh."

"And… well that's where Dylan comes in."

"He plays Prince Charming." Lucas said.

"Something like that. More of a modern day Prince Charming."

"So what do I need to expect from this true love story? Is it going to be as good as ours?"

"Definitely not." Maya smiled. "But I do have to kiss him on stage."

"What?!"

"Don't get upset okayy? It's just part of the show and it means nothing."

"So you've been kissing another guy all this time?"

"No, we haven't yet. The label said it has to be saved for the stage. So what you're gonna see is what everyone is gonna see for the first time."

Lucas was silent.

"Lucas?"

"You don't like this other guy do you?"

"No. Not in that way. He's just become a really good friend."

"Well then I guess I have nothing to worry about right?"

Maya smile grew so huge.

"I'll introduce you two after the show so you can get to know him."

"Do Zay and I get special VIP tickets or something?"

"Actually yes. I requested for 2 backstage passes for you and Zay. You'll be allowed backstage in the green room and dressing rooms after the show, but not before. The rule is no friends or family until after."

"Well then I'll just be supporting you from afar until I see you after." He smiled.

The two shared a kiss.

"Alright, pack a bag or something. We're going to my house for the night."

"Really?"

"Yes. After the storm last night I'm not so sure it's safe to stay here."

"Awe, look at you being all worried and such." Maya mocked.

"Hey, your safety concerns me." He smiled as she got up and packed her things.

Maya packed a few nights worth of things and the two made their way to Lucas's house.

* * *

"I have another practice tomorrow after school." Maya started. "It's gonna be a late night so I guess I'll just meet you back here?"

"Are you sure? I can wait at a diner or something down the way from the hall…?"

"No it'll be alright. You and Zay can hang out or something. I don't want you just sitting around waiting on me. Besides, I'll have a driver bring me home so I don't need to take the subway alone so late."

"Fine, but you'll text me if you need me right?"

"Absolutely!" She said pecking his lips.

"Okayy, let's get to bed cause it's already 11pm and you have a long day tomorrow."

Maya changed in the bathroom while Lucas changed in his room and made up the bed.

The two drifted right off to sleep considering it had been a long day.

* * *

"Are you going to fight me on getting out of bed today or are you going to get up willingly?" Lucas whispered.

Maya just moaned.

"I see you'll be putting up another fight." Lucas chuckled.

He moved to get up but Maya stopped him this time.

"Nope nope nope." She said laying on top of him.

"You're going to stay here and keep me warm this time."

Lucas laughed.

"As much fun as this is, we still have school."

"No school." Maya moaned into his chest.

"Yes school." Lucas smiled.

"So you'd rather go to school then lay here with me?" Maya said opening her eyes to look at him.

"You can't make me choose between those." Lucas said.

"Oh can't I?" Maya said rising up.

She straddled on top of him so he couldn't move much.

"How about now?" She smiled evilly.

"Your making this harder than it needs to be." Lucas said enjoying what was happening.

"Good." She said leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss was very seductive. Maya had Lucas eating out of the palm of her hand.

The two released to catch their breath.

"So what do you say about lying in bed all day now?" Maya whispered.

"I say… this." He said flipping her so he was on top.

"I - _kiss_ \- say - _kiss_ \- that we - _kiss_ \- can do - _kiss_ \- this - _kiss_ \- all weekend, - _kiss_ \- but now - _kiss_ \- we have - _kiss_ \- school - _kiss_."

Lucas said in between kisses.

Maya stopped kissing him. She turned her head so he couldn't kiss her anymore.

"What? You're cutting me off?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Your such a moral compass that you don't deserve my kisses." She played.

"Oh I don't?"

"Nnnnoo." She said.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." He said.

 **Oomf**

Lucas laid completely down on Maya so all his weight was on her.

"Oh my god Lucas your heavy!" She whined.

"Lucas!"

"Are you going to go to school?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Lucas! Lucas I can't breath!" She whined.

He wasn't saying anything.

"Fine, I'll go to school! Get off me!" She yelled.

"Deal." Lucas said rolling over to lay next to her.

Maya sat up.

"You weigh like a million pounds." She huffed.

"Next time you should just agree to go to school before the argument." He laughed.

Maya grabbed the pillow and hit him in the face.

"Hey!" He said.

"Don't lay on me next time." She said.

"You know, I may weight like a million pounds, but you," he said point to her as he stood up, "only weigh like 2 pounds."

"Oh no. Not today." She said moving back.

"Yup." He said leaning towards her.

"No!" She screeched as he picked her up yet again.

The two were laughing.

"Okayy okayy, put me down!"

He did so.

"I could totally do this every morning." He smiled. "How do you possibly get up on your own?"

"I don't. Notice how I'm always late for school."

"Yea, not anymore." He said moving to his dresser. "Now seriously, we will be late if you don't get ready."

"Being late isn't all that bad. It's actually good to be late every now and then." Maya said not moving off the bed.

"Maybe so, but I'm never late." He said removing his pj shirt to put on a regular one.

"Maybe you should leave it off." Maya said nonchalantly.

Lucas peered over to her.

"Oh you like this do you?" He chuckled.

"What? You have a nice body." She smiled.

"Your drooling." He said.

"Am not!" She protested.

"Oh yea?" He said moving towards her. "I'm not making you hot or anything?"

"N-no." Maya stuttered.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said as he came down and Maya laid down.

"Your making this hard." She whispered.

"Making what hard." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Waiting." She whispered.

"Good." He said in between kisses.

He was leaving his mark on her.

"And you know what?" He whispered.

"What?" She said as their eyes met.

"While we wait we can go to school." He whispered.

Maya's face fell.

"You ruined the mood huckleberry." She said.

"Good." He smiled climbing off of her.

"Now you can get ready for school now that your awake." He smiled.

"Fine." She said getting up.

* * *

The school day went by pretty fast. Zay & Lucas did their usually banter about sharing Maya and Maya just had fun with it.

When they got to history class Riley had her seat moved so she was across the room.

You could feel the chill in the air that was coming from her eyes aimed at Maya.

The bell finally rang and the class scattered.

"Finally." Maya breathed out as she made it to her locker.

"What?" Lucas said kissing her head.

"You couldn't feel the icy coldness of Rileys eyes during class?" Maya said as she opened her locker.

"Not really." Lucas said leaning against the locker playing with the end of Maya's hair.

"Well I did." She said putting her books in the locker.

"You'd think she'd come around by now." Maya whispered.

"Give it time."

"It's been a week."

"Well give it more time. Maybe once she sees what you do tomorrow then she'll lighten up."

"I hope so." Maya said. "Wait." She closed her locker. "She's coming tomorrow?"

"Well from what I've heard, yea."

"That's so like her. Make fun of me and then still come so she can try and be right."

"Maya."

"No Lucas. She's always been like this. You know what, I hope she never…" Maya trailed off as Riley and Missy walked by linked arm and arm.

Maya had such a hurt and betrayed look on her face.

"Maya? Are you alright? I bet that's nothing."

"I bet that's my replacement." Maya said lowly.

"Riley wouldn't."

"She already did." Maya said as Riley looked back coldly.

The was a cold silence.

"It's whatever." Maya finally said. "I just want to focus on my show and be happy with my boyfriend. I don't need Riley to be happy right?"

"Right." Lucas smiled putting his arm around her.

The two walked down the hall past Riley and Missy and out the front doors of the school.

* * *

"So she really stole Lucas from you? After you told her you still liked him?"

"Yup. She's always been that way. She takes what's mine. I mean she basically took my parents."

"That's so rude. We should get her back." Missy said.

"How?"

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something." Missy said.

* * *

Maya went to her rehearsal that night. It was just a vocal practice so Maya wouldn't be worn out. She sounded great. The executives couldn't wait to present the new and improved Serena, aka, Maya Hart.


	6. Showtime

It's finally the day of the show and Maya was jumping out of her skin. She had to stay out of the line light to save herself the nerves today. The executives snuck her into the show hall at about 10am this morning and it's now 3pm and she hasn't been allowed to do anything all day. She's been by herself with no phone or computer or anything. Just her and her thoughts.

"Hey! You look bored." Dylan said walking into the room looking at Maya who was sitting upside down on the couch.

"Yea, well the trapped me in here early this morning and took all means of communication away. I'm MAJORLY bored." Maya exaggerated.

"Yea, it's gonna be like that for a while."

"How come you don't have to be trapped in here?" Maya said moving to sit normally.

"Because I've been in the line light since I was 3. I've done this a million times. Nothing can get to me." Dylan said hanging up his costume.

"Well that's not fair. Who says I'm gonna let the outside world get to me?"

Dylan glared at her.

"It was one time!"

"Yea that you exploded on someone who wasn't even talking about you."

"You should've seen the way she was staring at me though!"

"And your hand. They can't risk you breaking another bone."

"It was an accident!" Maya pleaded.

"Yea, you accidentally punched the lockers." Dylan laughed.

"Touché." Maya smiled.

Dylan placed his items he needed for the show out and started to make his way towards the door.

"Wait. Your leaving?"

"Yea. They don't have me on lockdown. I just came to set myself up."

"No no no." Maya said getting up to walk to him. "You can't leave. I am so bored!"

Dylan smiled. "Have you tried sleeping?"

"I'm to bored to sleep. Stay with me? PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" Maya whined.

Dylan contemplated before answering.

"I don't know…."

Maya stuck out her bottom lip like a sad puppy.

"Fine." Dylan huffed sarcastically.

"Yay!" Maya said smiling.

* * *

The two spent the afternoon just messing around waiting for the teams to come in and get them ready for the show.

"So I stayed so we both could be bored? This stinks." Dylan said.

"Wow thanks. I didn't know I ruined your day." Maya said sarcastically.

"The day hasn't even started yet. It starts after the show. Parties and dancing and more parties and paparazzi. Your in for a wild ride."

"Yea, well this is your fault. You're the one who forced me to meet the record people."

"Because you have talent Maya."

"Says you."

"And every other person in that label and everyone who's coming tonight. They're not coming for me Maya. They're coming for you."

"Yea, until I crash and burn and they rid me of this business."

"That won't happen."

"It always happens." Maya said.

"I'm not going to let it happen." Dylan said moving closer to her. "I believe in you Maya. That's all that matters is that I believe in you because I'm your partner in all this. If one fails we both fail. And I never fail and neither will you."

Maya's breath hitched. Dylan has never made her feel this way before. It was something different.

The two were staring each other in the eyes. Who knows what the other was thinking.

"Are we ready to start getting ready?" Liz said coming into the room.

Maya and Dylan jumped apart from each other startled but the sudden appearance of another human being.

"Did I interrupt something?" Liz asked.

"N-no." Maya stuttered.

Liz looked between the two before speaking again.

"Whatever. It's time to start getting ready. The teams will be here in just a few moments so pull yourselves together. It's almost showtime." Liz said walking out of the room.

There was an awkward silence.

"Thanks for staying." Maya said finally.

"Anything for my girl." Dylan smiled getting up and going to the bathroom.

Maya's heart was racing. She didn't know if it was from the nerves of it almost being showtime or from what just happened.

* * *

The crowds piled in and the minutes counted down. The lights dimmed and the voices started.

A figure appeared on stage but it was to hard to tell who it was. Was it Maya?

The music started and a voice began to sing.

 _ **What I would do to take away**_

 _ **This fear of being loved, allegiance to the pain**_

 _ **Now I fucked up and I'm missing you**_

 _ **Never be like you**_

More figures appeared onto the stage and began to dance.

Maya slowly turned herself around.

 _ **I would give anything to change**_

 _ **This fickle minded heart that loves fake shiny things**_

 _ **Now I fucked up and I'm missing you**_

 _ **Never be like you**_

Maya was still on top of the stair casing when the beat set in and the dancers hit it hard. She was moving along with them here and there, but nothing to big yet.

 _ **I'm only human can't you see**_

 _ **I ma-I made a mistake**_

 _ **Please just look me in my face**_

 _ **Tell me everything's okay**_

 _ **'Cause I got it**_

 _ **Oo ooh**_

 _ **Never be like you**_

 _ **[x2]**_

As the next verse started Maya slowly made her way down the stairs.

 _ **Why do I make you want to stay**_

 _ **Hate sleeping on my own, missing the way you taste**_

 _ **Now I'm fucked up and I'm missing you**_

 _ **Never be like you**_

 _ **Stop looking at me with those eyes**_

 _ **Like I could disappear and you wouldn't care why**_

 _ **Now I'm fucked up and I'm missing you**_

 _ **Never be like you**_

Maya reached the end of the stair case and booked it to the center of the pyramid formation they were making for the dance verse.

 _ **I'm only human can't you see**_

 _ **I ma-I made a mistake**_

 _ **Please just look me in my face**_

 _ **Tell me everything's okay**_

 _ **'Cause I got it**_

 _ **Oo ooh**_

 _ **Never be like you**_

 _ **[x2]**_

That was only the beginning of the show. There was much more to come.

Maya performed each song listed below:

1.) Never Be Like You -Fume

2.) Revolution -Diplo

3.) Patron Tequila -Paradiso Girls

4.) Castle -Halsey

5.) Boombox -Laura Marano (Maya and Dylan shed their first kiss)

6.) Ain't Nobody -Cierra Rameriz

7.) All We Have is Love -Sabrina Carpenter

8.) On Purpose -Sabrina Carpenter

9.) G.M.T.H -Cierra Rameriz

10.) Thumbs -Sabrina Carpenter

11.) Vanity -Cierra Rameriz (Maya and Dylan come close to kissing but the lights go out before the audience can see)

12.) Strange Love -Halsey

13.) Closer -Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey (Maya and Dylan kiss again)

* * *

The show went off without a hitch. The record executives decided to keep Maya under contract for another 3 years until another signing time came around.

Back stage Maya got many praises. The press couldn't get enough of her.

She was talking to them giving them an exclusive interview when Lucas and Zay were brought backstage.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Lucas said to Zay.

"Definitely. Why'd you have to call dibs man?" Zay joked.

"Hey, I got here first. Besides, I love that girl."

"My my. I thought I'd never see the day Lucas Friar fell in love. Not after Miranda."

"Hey, we were in 7th grade, the first time. Give me a break."

"Why but you two were so in love. I thought it'd always be you and her."

"Well not anymore."

"You really love her?" Zay asked.

"I do."

"Good for you. You deserve her."

* * *

*Maya with the press*

"No sorry I'm not allowed to give details on the next show but let's just say it'll be more than what you're ready for." Maya said.

 _"Maya, how did you get discovered? One day your nothing and the next we see you face all over town."_

"Well I definitely didn't do it on my own." Maya smiled. "You see Dylan here actually found me. He tried to convince me I had talent but I didn't believe him. He videoed me one day without me knowing and next thing I knew I got a phone call and he was dragging me against my will into a record label."

"I told her she had talent. She was to stubborn to admit it." Dylan jumped in.

Maya blushed.

 _"Is there something more here than what we see on stage? Perhaps a behind the scenes relationship?_ "

"Yea you caught us. We're deeply in love." Maya said.

Dylan laughed and so did Maya.

"Sorry but no. Dylan and I are record partners and I have a boyfriend who I am very much happy with." Maya smiled looking over to Lucas.

"And on that note I think it's time I go see my friends. Thanks guys!" Maya said walking away.

Dylan just watched her in awe as she went towards Lucas and Zay.

Maya ran over towards them.

She was aiming for Lucas to pick her up and spin her but of course Zay intercepted.

"Hey!" Lucas whined.

Maya just laughed.

"Maya you did great!" Zay said.

"Why thank you Zay." She said as he put her down.

"The whole show was wickedly cool!"

"You really think so? It wasn't to different?"

"Nah, I like this Maya. She's risky and not just in reality!"

Maya smiled hugely.

"Is of my turn now?" Lucas asked.

"Fine. Have at her." Zay said moving aside.

Maya couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"You did amazing!" Lucas said picking her up and twirling her.

"Why thank you!" She beamed.

"I am so proud of you!"

Maya just blushed.

"Maya, can I have a word?" Liz said interrupting them.

Maya walked off with Liz.

"There's an after party at Under 21 and you need to make an appearance. You and Dylan both."

"But I was gonna hang out with my friends." Maya said gesturing towards them.

"No. No friends right now. Your night is just starting. Tonight's show may be over but there's so much more to get you into tomorrow's headlines."

"But Liz-"

"No butts. You can take your friends along but you and Dylan need to go together. You need to be seen together to make headlines to bring in more audiences for shows to come."

"Okayy. When do we leave?"

"You change and then the limo leaves in 20. Your friends are welcome to ride with you and Dylan."

Maya walked back to Lucas and Zay.

"So, who wants to go to an After Party?"

"What? Really?" They said.

"Yea! Under 21 is having one and we're all invited!"

"I'm in!" Zay immediately said.

Maya looked to Lucas.

"Me too. Where my girl is I am." He said putting an arm around her.

Maya looked down and blushed.

"Come on. You guys can wait in the green room while I change and get this paint off my face."

She said as she lead them to the green room.

* * *

The after party was banging loud. You could barley hear your own thoughts. There was bass heavy music and lots of random light scenes and dancing and just plain fun.

Maya just wanted to hang out with Lucas and Zay, mainly Lucas, but Liz told her if she was to be with them then Dylan and others must be included. She had to show that she wasn't limiting her amount of friends.

"Hey Maya, come dance with us." Amy, one of Maya's background dancers said.

"No, I think I'll stay here and just hang."

"Come on. It's your first after party, don't be a Debby downer!"

"Go have fun." Lucas said. "Zay and I will be right here."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Go." He said again.

Maya smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and ran off with her dancer friends.

"I'm gonna grab a refill. Anyone want one?" Zay asked.

"No thanks." Dylan said.

Zay walked away.

"You know you got yourself quite a girl." Dylan said looking over to Maya and her friends.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"You're very lucky."

"I am. Maya is the best. She's been there for me since 7th grade."

"Can I give some advice since I am a little older?"

Dylan is a Junior in HS for homeschooling while Maya, Lucas, and Zay are still Freshman.

"Please." Lucas said.

"From past experience, hold onto her tight and don't let her go. Maya's great and I'd hate for you two to lose what you have because I hate seeing Maya upset. You never know who could come by and snatch her up."

Lucas thought for a second. He looked to Maya and back to Dylan.

"I will. Thanks man." Lucas finally said.

Dylan got up and left just as Zay sat back down.

"I don't like that guy." Lucas said taking a drink.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. The way he talked and looked at Maya. I don't like it."

"Dude, Maya is yours."

"I know that, but I just have a bad feeling about this guy." Lucas said.

* * *

 **Hey peeps! Sorry for the long awaited updates! So I'm thinking I'll do a couple updates in the future of select songs Maya performs at the performances herself. I won't do every song but feel free to comment specific ones you want done! They won't be real chapter updates but just the songs and the performances written out! I want you to use your imagination when or if you even listen to the songs and imagine what you think the performance would be like by Maya Hart, NOT Sabrina Carpenter!**


End file.
